Lost Girl Bo & Lauren Toned Down Version
by jskylar1
Summary: Lauren is trying to help Bo learn how to control her Succubus powers, and along the way, becomes a willing victim of them.


Lost Girl - Bo & Lauren - A New First Time (Toned Down Version)

Title: Bo & Lauren - A New First Time

Author: jskylar1 (jskylar1 on twitter)

Rating: R

Fandom: Lost Girl

Pairing: Bo / Lauren

Disclaimer: All television shows, movies, books, and other copyrighted material referred to in this work, and the characters, settings, and events thereof, are the properties of their respective owners. As this work is an interpretation of the original material and not for-profit, it constitutes fair use. Reference to real persons, places, or events are made in a fictional context, and are not intended to be libelous, defamatory, or in any way factual.

Summary: Lauren is trying to help Bo learn how to control her Succubus powers, and along the way, becomes a willing victim of them.

Bo and Lauren met at Trick's bar. This time, they promised each other, no tequila shots. One to two drinks each, max. If they were going to work on Bo's control, her hunger, they needed to take it seriously, and be professional in how they worked towards that end. Real scientific curiosity.

Bo was too scared to go through a test run with Lauren with too much booze clouding her clarity, clouding her thought, and her ability to control her hunger. Feeding on Lauren would never, ever, be an option. "Hey" Bo said in a somewhat high pitched tone as she turned from the bar with a big smile, and big brown eyes, to face the woman who touched her shoulder ever so softly.

"Hey" Lauren said smiling back at Bo, with a flirty grin on her face, a look of complete content, to see this beautiful succubus standing before her. All the stress Lauren carried from her day's work at the lab instantly disappeared. That's how Bo made her feel whenever they were together. Something about her childlike innocence commingled with her womanly beauty and sexuality, made Lauren forget the world around her.

The gaze was much too long. They both realized it, and immediately unlocked eyes, blushing simultaneously at the obviousness of their mutual attraction. "So how was your day," Bo asked, breaking the ice. She was looking away into the crowd playing casual.

Lauren leaned against the bar next to where Bo was standing, also facing the crowd. "Well, this may sound like an oxymoron, but it was scientifically…..provocative. I examined another succubus, but she was different. I mean, she doesn't feed on humans at all because they can't seem to satiate her hunger." Lauren turned to Bo, "But she does, engage in sex with them….for fun.

The ice melted. Bo turned to Lauren and looked at her, but not with the eye-fucking eyes. "Another succubus, what does that mean?" "Well," Lauren put her hand to Bo's face, and gently caressed her cheek, as if examining a specimen, "Like you, a succubus." Her hand slid around the curves of her face, and then she pulled it away. "You're not the only one of your kind that the Ash takes interest in, Bo. There are others, and the Ash is determined."

Bo was now very curious about what Lauren was driving at. "Forget about the Ash. Tell me more about this succubus. So she was a she?" Bo had no mask on now. She was anxious for an answer, and it showed. Lauren smiled. And stared right into Bo's eyes. She paused for a moment pensively. "Bo." "Are you jealous?" Bo realized how she seemed, and quickly got herself together. She looked down at the grungy, wet dirty floor. "No. I mean, I just want to know. If you're examining or whatever. A beautiful..." "Or whatever? Bo what does that mean?", Lauren interrupted. "Bo, look at me." Bo followed command almost like a child. Like a wounded puppy, she looked up at Lauren. "You have nothing to worry about. It was a she but it doesn't matter. Bo, I'm a doctor, I have examined hundreds of human and non-human females. That's my job." Bo had to stop her because she realized how foolish she must have come off, and she was embarrassed now. "Lauren, I know. I'm sorry. I just."

Lauren grabbed Bo's shoulders and looked into her eyes, "Tell me what you're feeling Bo?" She was the doctor now, analyzing her patient, analyzing her succubus, realizing that this succubus was no ordinary succubus, but rather, one with a heart, one that feels like a human, and she wanted to hear it so badly, to know that Bo was like her, that they could share the same feelings, that they would be able to connect on a human level, despite Bo's supernatural status. Lauren so badly wanted Bo to relate. Lauren stared anxiously in Bo's eyes, wanting an answer.

Bo looked at Lauren and smiled, almost bashfully, embarrassed. "God, Lauren. It bothered me. It bothers me. I mean. Yeah, I'm an idiot because I do feel a little jealous. And there's no reason. But I feel it." Lauren grabbed harder on Bo's shoulders, "No, no, don't. You are not an idiot. You are experiencing normal human feelings. Bo, it's ok. This is part of the test. You have to be able to be in touch with your feelings in order to understand your hunger, and to control it. Do you understand?" Bo seemed confused.

Was Lauren saying it's ok to be a jerk, and act jealous for no reason? Am I getting a free pass, or does Lauren like that I'm jealous…Bo thought…At this point, Lauren was still touching Bo, holding her shoulders. Her hands slipped down to Bo's arms and then slid down to her hands, as she took them both into her hands.

Bo was so overwhelmed with her foreign feelings that she did not pay attention to the energy that was flowing from her hands into Lauren's body. As Lauren felt the energy consuming her, she looked up at Bo. She was instantly aroused, and yearning. "Bo, can you control what you're feeling? Can you…" Before she could finish her sentence, Bo's lips were on hers, and an electrical current passed through her body all the way down to her groin. She was instantly wet. Bo put her hand around Lauren's neck from behind and pulled her in, as she slipped her tongue into Lauren's mouth, and Lauren received it with her own. Their kiss deepened, as they both moaned into each other's mouths, and pulled each other closer with their arms. The kiss seemed undying, with no beginning and no end. Trick's bar became a distant place. The noise, the crowd, the smoke or liquor, all seemed to drift away. All that existed in the world was this kiss, this soft, gentle, tender kiss. A moment of complete oneness between the succubus and the human. A passion so intense and perfect. They could have continued forever, but Bo suddenly realized she had started feeding. She was losing control. And each stroke of Lauren's tongue against hers was making her want more.

You can do this, Bo told herself. Control. Control. Control. It took everything Bo had in her to pull away. Lauren was panting, and grabbed at the bar to catch herself from collapsing. Bo knew she could do this, and she would do it right. She grabbed Lauren's arms, "come on, let's go." Bo escorted Lauren out, and into her car. She would drive them to her place. Kenzi would be asleep. She knew it would be easier to focus on control in a quieter environment than a bar. As they drove, Lauren put her hand on Bo's leg. "Bo, wow, what was that? I mean, you did it. You controlled yourself, although for a moment there..." Bo interrupted, "I'm scared Lauren. I'm scared that I won't control, and I'll hurt you." Lauren leaned in to Bo as Bo drove, looking at her, "Bo, I trust you. You will not let yourself hurt me. I know that. I wish you knew that too."

By the time they arrived at Bo's, Lauren was feeling rejuvenated, enough breathing on the ride replenished her oxygen levels, and her skin regained its rosy coloring. To avoid waking up Kenzi, Bo directed Lauren right up the stairs, and into her bedroom, shutting the door quietly, not to make a sound.

Bo wanted so badly to start where they left off, she dreamed of Lauren's naked body, but she was truly terrified. She knew it would be safest to be a coward and cuddle and go to sleep. But Lauren was not going to let her be a coward. The room was dimly lit, and within a second, Lauren had led the succubus to the bed. They both sat on the edge, but before anything could happen, Bo hesitated.

"Lauren, I am really scared. I mean, I don't even know if, I can." Before she could finish her sentence, Lauren had placed her hand on Bo's mouth, to hush her. She stared into Bo's eyes and leaned in, moving her hand away, and gently laying her lips on Bo's, in a slow, soft, passionate kiss. Bo took it, and kissed her back. Lauren pushed her down onto her back, and climbed on her, releasing a quiet moan into Bo's mouth as she deepened the kiss. Lauren finally had the succubus how she wanted.

It wasn't cold, but Bo began shivering. She was feeling something new, different, and scary. She was burning, but not how she burned with Dyson. It was not so much a burning in her groin that could be fulfilled by orgasm, as it was a burning in her chest, a burning in her heart, which required so much more. And yet, that burning became yearning, and that yearning became a dripping wetness between her legs. Bo pulled Lauren her off of her mouth gently. Lauren was left baffled and breathing heavily. She looked at Bo, and whispered while catching her breath, "what, what's the matter?" Bo's eyes were fixed on her, "Lauren, God I don't know what's happening to me." Lauren was keenly aware of Bo's shivering, and she smiled. "You're about to make love. It's natural to feel vulnerable." Bo's eyes welted up with tears, and one managed to escape, rolling down her cheek. Without a word, she lifted her mouth to meet Lauren's, and answered her with her soft tongue. Bo and Lauren kissed long and passionately, almost endlessly, or so it seemed. Before they even got to second base, both were saturated. One would think they had already made it to home plate.

Bo couldn't take it anymore. She began to undress Lauren with a hunger, an aggressive force so quickly that it was hard to believe a man was not involved. Lauren also did not hold back in her efforts to reveal Bo, all of her. Now naked, they could actually explore each other's body without anything standing in the way.

All rules went out the window. Well, except one. The only rule that clung to Bo's senses in her moment of passion was control. Controlling her hunger. Do not feed. Feel, kiss, make love, but do not feed. She kept telling herself this as she embarked on this journey with Lauren. Use your sexual knowledge to feel but not to feed. As she forced herself to not lose control, she tried not to let it take away from the intensity and excitement of finally having Lauren. To avoid feeding, at times during their long kisses, Bo would roll her soaking wet mouth off of Lauren's and turn her face away, just so she could catch her breath, and ensure that no feeding was occurring, and when she was sure it was safe, she would slide her mouth back onto Lauren's and they would kiss again, and again.

Although Lauren was trying to exert herself by holding the top position during their foreplay, Bo was too eager to show Lauren her succubus skills, gained from vast experience and encounters, she wanted to please Lauren and she knew exactly how. Although scientific methodology was Lauren's expertise, sex was Bo's, and she would focus all her abilities on making Lauren climax. Just the thought was enough to get Bo off. In furtherance of this objective, Bo flipped Lauren over, got on top of her. Without pause, she reached down with her hand, between Lauren's legs, until she reached her wetness, the touch of which forced Bo to moan softly as she continued to kiss Lauren's mouth. Bo couldn't believe how excited Lauren was. She rubbed her gently with her fingers, and slowly glided them inside. Lauren moaned softly into Bo's mouth, feeling Bo's fingers penetrating her. She reached her arms around Bo's neck and pulled her closer, as they continued kissing. Bo moved her fingers rhythmically in and out, ever so slowly, ever so gently, enjoying the hot tightness that swallowed her every movement. Lauren paused the endless kiss between them, and moved her mouth to Bo's ear, "harder, oh God, I want you, inside me."

That's all it took to unleash the ravenous Succubus. Bo instinctively obliged the request and began thrusting her fingers harder, and faster, inside Lauren. Lauren's moaning escalated, and her breathing became more labored. In the frenzied moments of passion, Lauren forgot that the beautiful woman making love to her was an alien. After a few more thrusts, Lauren was acutely aware of the supernatural predator on top of her. The thrusting became harder and faster and stronger. Lauren began to feel pain, as if her insides were being torn apart. Bo's rapid-fire thrusts were escalating to the point that Lauren could feel pellets of sweat dripping from Bo's body onto her. The intensity became too much. Lauren panted, "Bo, oh God, it hurts. Please, not so…." Before she could finish, Bo had consumed her mouth into her own, and kissed her hard while she continued without relent. Everything became blurry and painful, and hard and fast, and sweaty, and wet, and then all of a sudden, Lauren's pain morphed into a pulsating, throbbing explosion between her legs, like a volcano, and she shook like an earthquake. She released a moan almost at the top of her lungs, and dug her fingers into Bo's back. She bit into Bo's shoulder, possibly piercing skin on Bo's back. Bo's fingers were still moving inside her, albeit ever so slowly now. Lauren was so light headed and dizzy. Still breathing heavy, it took a moment for her to realize that she just had the most insane orgasm of her life.

As hot and sweaty as she had become, Bo was not done. She quietly and softly asked Lauren if she was ok. Lauren could barely breathe, and whispered in Bo's ear, "yeah", kissing it gently in reassurance. Having assured herself that Lauren was ok, and that she was still in control of her faculties, Bo continued on. She pulled Lauren's legs apart, laid directly on top of her, and placed her wetness on Lauren's, and began sliding slowly up and down feeling the hotness. As if Lauren hadn't been through enough, this made her go mad. She had never done this before.

Bo held herself up with her arms fully extended around Lauren, so she could stare right down into her eyes, while she worked magic with her body. As she moved on her, she watched carefully each expression of pleasure on Lauren's face at each moment. As the friction intensified, they both began moaning with pleasure. Bo was reaching the point where she couldn't take it anymore, it was too hot, and intense. She lifted her head up and gasped for air to avoid feeding, and then lowered her head down to Lauren's, forehead to forehead, and looked her in the eyes whispering, "I'm gonna come…come with me" and she immediately brought her mouth to Lauren's. Lauren could not let such a desperate plea from Bo go unfulfilled. She wanted nothing more in that moment than for them to experience the height of pleasure together. Within minutes, as if it was timed perfectly by the God Eros, they both climaxed.

Before Lauren realized, Bo had released herself, and lowered her head to Lauren's body, kissing every inch, every ebb and flow, every curve, and arch, working her head all the way down. She pulled Lauren's legs apart again, and pushed them up, and then devoured her hotness with her mouth. Lauren was not normally a screamer, but she found herself losing control again. Not Bo, but Lauren was losing control. She began moaning softly at the feel of Bo's tongue and lips moving in perfect rhythm on her. The moans grew louder, her breathing became more rapid, and she was losing control. "Bo, Oh, God please…don't stop." Lauren grabbed the sheets and pulled on them, as she panted and moaned. Bo was equally enjoying the pleasure of giving pleasure as Lauren was enjoying the receiving end of it. The feeling became so intense that Lauren knew she was seconds from experiencing sexual napalm . She clenched the sheet and lifted her hips, arching her back, and held that position for a second that felt like an eternity in paradise. Everything became silent – the silence before the storm. And in that second, Lauren reached down with her hand, placed it on the top of Bo's head, and pushed her down, before releasing a desperate moan. As she came, so did Bo. Bo was holding it in, so that they would climax together. And they did, in perfect unison. "Oh God, Bo," Lauren whispered as her hips relaxed.

Hot and covered in sweat, Lauren reached down and pulled Bo up to her face. Bo came up to look at Lauren's face, and released a shy, bashful smile, looking delighted in the pleasure she just gave her lover. Yes, her lover. She said it over and over in her head, love – er. She had never described someone she had sex with as a lover before. They were always just sex, sex for feeding. A primitive need of the body, but not a mental need of the heart. Lauren smiled back at Bo, and said nothing, but just looked intensely in her eyes. Although she gave Bo a lesson on vulnerability, it was she that was completely vulnerable and weak at that moment.

Before words were said, they slowly kissed, but neither one closed her eyes. They wanted to see each other, to go to a deeper place than they were prior to their love making. They kissed long and softly, and held each other.

"Are you ok" Bo managed to utter softly to Lauren, worried that she may have overdone it, that perhaps her succubus tenacity was too much for Lauren. Lauren seeing the concern in Bo's eyes smiled again, and reassured her, "God yes. Bo. I just…I had no idea what you were capable of, I mean, your abilities. It was amazing. I never experienced….that." Bo's concerned look transformed into a smile, as she was relieved and honored that she apparently rocked Lauren's world. "I told you, once you go Fae, you never go back," Bo said smittenly, feeling incredibly safe in Lauren's arms. Lauren smiled as she rolled her eyes back. "That is what I heard, and now I guess I bear witness." She smiled and looked up at Bo. They laid there naked, intertwined, and holding each other tight.

For Bo, sex was always for taking. For getting herself off. She never knew it could be for giving or that she would enjoy giving so much more than she could ever enjoy taking. But then again, she had never made love before, let alone with a human woman. One thing she was sure of was that the burning she felt in her chest, in her heart, gave her a new kind of energy, an energy that did not require feeding. For feeding, she could always find another Fae. The burning she felt with Lauren was an energy that required something so much greater, so much bigger. What that was, she had yet to learn. But for now, she would hold Lauren, and not let her go. Not tonight.


End file.
